Loving You
by Querida23
Summary: Suze gets trapped in 1850 with Jesse. Without her memory. Will Alive Jesse the Jesse who she never got to know fall in love with her? Will Suze get her memory back? Will she ever get home? Dun dun dun...sorry not good with summaries...COMPLETE
1. It All Falls Down

Jesse's POV

Jumping out of the window seemed like a good enough idea at the moment.

We were on the floor like that.

I tried to break her fall, but when she clung to me as she did, we moved faster and then she was beneath me.

I lost conscience for a brief second. She was still out cold when I checked her pulse.

A part of me thought the moment at the time was intriguing. I know I shouldn't have spoken like this. If It wasn't for this young girl, I would be dead probably. Why did she save my life? Not that I wasn't truly grateful. I was indebted to her now. But what could I do? After she woke up, she would probably be going home. Wherever that was.

Watching her move as I stared at her unconscious form, my heart gave a little flop. Had my sister's used that expression before? It only seemed like the proper way to describe how I felt. She indeed was beautiful. Why had someone so beautiful as she risk their life for me? The question still troubled me.

While transfixed in the daze that I was in, it was the cackling of the burning building that woke me up. It was quite still possible that Susannah and I would end up under all the debris. I wouldn't want it to be a waste that I died after Susannah risked her life to make sure I lived. Plus, I wanted to see how it all turned out.

I crawled over to Susannah and tried to wake her up. She wouldn't budge. So I did the next best thing and lifted her up and ran from the barn as it came down. I hoped that the horses got out okay.

I then looked to the boarding house and noticed Mr. and Mrs. O'Neil standing with a bunch of the workers.

"Senorita O'Neil!" I shouted. I wanted to get Susannah to safety. I wanted to make sure she'd be okay. I wanted her to wake up. I walked easily to them.

"Mr. de Silva? Oh thank the Lord that you are okay." She said.

"I shall thank Him later Senorita…For now I must get her to a safe place." I replied referring to the woman in my arms.

Senorita O'Neil, I suppose recognized Susannah and said the first words I can only hope that she thought of.

"Not this rubbish in my house. I run a respectable house here Mr. de Silva. Not this sort. Take her to some whore house where she belongs!"

It really hurt me the way she was talking about Susannah. I got annoyed and looked around…There was no other boarding house for miles. So while Senorita kept ranting about her 'respectable house' I thought of something to say.

"Senorita! This woman is very dear to me. If she dies, I'll blame you!" I lowered my voice "She is in need of rest and some new clothes. I wish to put her in my place in the room that you prepared for me. And have a separate room for me. Then we will leave in the morning or as soon as she can."

And before she could think of something to say I added "I shall pay for the inconvenience"

All I got was an appalled look from Senorita, but in the end she moved.

I walked gently up the stairs and to the room that I was supposed to die in. I hope the Lord would save her as she had saved me

"En el nombre del Padre, y del Hijo, y del Espíritu Santo. (in the name of the father the son and the holy spirit) En el nombre del dios esta mujer no morirá.(in the name of God, this woman will not die.)" I recited.

I laid her on my bed and wound up on my knees. I tried to break free but I felt a hand reach out and grab my shirt.

"Don't leave me." She said.

"I promise" I replied. And I stayed like that on my knees. Just smiling after she would.


	2. No Memory

Suze's POV

I Couldnt remember much from the night before. To say the least,I couldn't remember several nights before. So was it okay for me to scream as I did waking up ina place I have no recollection of?

I sure hope so, because I don't think the good-looking latino holding my hand appreciated it. I heard bits of what I took to be Spanish. Was I in Mexico?

Out of breath, I shut up. Now I was able to hear the words comming out of the nice mouth of the latino.

"Susannah, what is the matter?" He asked.

Was my name Susannah? Now that I thought about it, I couldn't remember that either. What was the matter with me?

"Okay, Um...Who are you and why does my arm hurt?" I held my right arm in an angle that made it hurt less.

"You probably broke it. I'll go and--Wait, you don't know who I am?" He asked me again.

I shook my head.

"Susannah, do you remember what happened last night in the barn? With the fire?"

"No I don't" I almost started crying mid-sentence. If I didn't remember yesterday, what else didn't I remember?

"What year were you born?" He asked again. What was this? 20 Questions?

"Look! I don't know okay! I put my left hand to my forehead. MaybeI was sick. Nopeno fever.

"Nombre de Dios."He said running his large brown hand through his thick black hair.Why was he gettingfrustrated?

" Pardon?" I said using aFrenchaccent.Why was I speakingFrench?Wasn't I in Mexico?

He paced around the room and finally walkedin front of me, grabbing my shoulders gently.

"Miss, my name is Jesse de Silva. You areMiss Susannah Simon. Apparently youhave lost all your memories. Including the memories that you need to gethome"

"Home? Do I not live here?" I looked towards the window, where I saw a fantastic viewof the ocean.

"Miss, look atwhat you are wearing and what I am wearing. You come from an entirely different...A different part oftown"

"Which town are we in?"

"Carmel,California.Here, this might help your arm." He pulled of his shirt and tied it over my shoulder and around my arm. Sort oflike a sling.He had a nice set of abs thatmade me blush. This guy must work out."It'll help when we ride. Unless we have to walk. My horse might not have made it."

"Ride? Horse? I'm going with you?" I looked at my newsling.

Jesse hestiated.

"Because youwere off to work with my family. To help my sisters, and my mother."Why did he bring this up now?

"Work for your mother and sisters?And how did I lose my memoryin the process?"

Jesse hesitated once more.

"We were attacked inthe hayloft and the fire started, so we jumped out of thewindow.And somehow you broke your arm and ended up without a memory." He crossed his arms as if he weregetting cold. I tried to take the sling off.

"What are you doing?" He askedstopping me in the process.

"You're cold."

" Yes, but I won't letyour arm get deformed. Keep it on, well we have to go and getyou something to wear. Maybe a dress. You can't possibly wear that to myhome."

"And Why not!" whatever I was thinking when I putmy clothes on,I wasn't stupid,the clothes I was wearinglooked morecomfortable than what the woman by the door was wearing.

"Jesse de Silva!"Now both his and my attention was on the elderly woman."I told you both that this was a respectable house. I want you two out!"

Jesse grabbed my left arm and walked me out of the building and into the yard. Well it lookedlike a big back yard, but It was the land itself. And we saw that the barn that had been burnt down hadsaved the horses inside. Jesse walked me to his horse and lifted me up. Something that made me mad since I could have done it myself.

"We'll get your dress near my home. There is a city that my sisters can take you to." He jumped behind me and told me to hold on to his waist. We rode off into the sun. I was gonnameet his parents!


	3. Chapter 3

**Jesse POV**

**A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews..I didn't think any one would like this.**

**(these characters are Meg's. No Credit for me is deserved)**

The ride wasn't particularly wasteful. Especially with Susannah behind me.

I think i should have gotten an extra horse for her. I don't think she enjoyed it as much as I did.

I know its not right to think like that. I mean i just met her for the Lords sake. But I couldn't help it. She was too damn beautiful.

Mercedes was there to greet us at the gate. Her look was hard to describe when she saw Susannah behind me. Much to say, it was just like Senorita O'Neils.

"Jesse, what are you doing home---Who is that?"

"My friend. Susannah, this is my sister Mercedes"

"Lovely to meet you" She said from behind me.

"Mercedes, this is Susannah, she saved my life lastnight, and she's here to work for Madre."

"Don't explain to me Jesse, explain to mami. Papi is gonna be very upset with you."

"Yes I know." I said and gave Susannah the impression to hold on. Something in which I enjoyed to say the least. "See you at home" And we rode off.

"Ama! Ama where are you!" I shouted entering the kitchen. From behind me My madre came up and hit me behind the head with the roll of paper she had in her hand.

"What was that for?" I asked rubbing the back of my head...I knew why she did it.

"You have disgraced this family. You leave home to marry one girl! And you come home with a puta..with your shirt off!..what will your father say?"

"Madre! She is not one of those! She saved my life! If it weren't for her, i'd be dead and it would be my body in the ashes instead of Diego's."

I Susannah look back and forth.

"What? Diego is Dead? What are you talking about?"

"Susannah heard what he was going to do. She came to me in the hayloft and when he was going to attack me, the O'Neils barn got caught on fire and Susannah and I jumped out of the window and he was in there still. She broke her arm and I used my shirt for a sling." I decided not to tell her the part where Susannah was from the future. Because I didn't want Susannah to know either. And I didn't think they'd believe me.

"Why would Diego want to kill you?"

"So he and Maria could get married. It would be the only way possible. Well it would have been. I do not plan on marrying her"

"And who do you plan to marry now?" Ama asked giving me a suspicious look.

I shrugged my shoulders and gave Susannah my hand. She accepted.

"Ama, Susannah was on her way here to work. But her clothes and luggage went down in the barn. I intend to have Marta, Josefina or Mercedes to take her to town to get her some proper clothes." I pushed her slightly towards my mother. "That we'll pay for of course."

"Jesse I don't want you to pay for my clothes." Susannah looked back at me.

"Don't worry Querida, its okay." My mother shot me a look. "My mother will be more than happy. I will be more than happy."

"No Jesse--"

"Go, and if I find you in those clothes again, I'll burn them" I gave her a smile and she left with my mother.

**Sorry so short, my nana is making me get off. R and R please!**


	4. Family History

**AN: i thought I attempt to write one of these..These are mostly the main characters here in this story..It is supposed to help somehow..i dont know..hope its liked- I corrected it as best as i could.**

de Silva Family History

Family Information:

The line begins with Gustavo de Silva and Catherine Jenkins. They had two sons. Jose Enrique de Silva and Pedro Roberto de Silva. Jose de Silva married Cathrine Stues and they had five daughters and One Son. Marta the oldest at 25 currently. Hector ,aka Jesse is the second oldest at 20. His Youngest sisters range from the ages 16, 15 13, 10 and 6. Mercedes, Josefina, Adrianne and Beatrice. Pedro de Silva married Martina Cohans. They had one daughter, a Girl Maria, currently 18.

Family History

The de Silva's are desended from spanish royalty. Though there are no record of which royal.

To unite both neigboring ranches, brothers Jose (pronounced: Hoe Say) and Pedro (Pronounced: Pey Dro with the rolling of the R's) decided to

Marry off Maria Teresa de Silva and Hector "Jesse"

de Silva. Though, pointing out the fact that his two-timing fiance Maria had her Lover and slave runner Felix Diego

attempt to kill Jesse in his slumber. The line ends with Hector de Silva,

and anyone who might come along...

* * *

**AN: I looked through Twilight, and Jesse said and I quote: "Josefina, then?"..."You must be close to her age., fifteen, yes? You don't know Josefina? You can't know Marta, she's too old-" if she was 18, he wouldn't have said that, so I made her 25. Hope No one minds. I will try to fix the story later...Sorry for the mishap.**

**R&R !**


	5. New Dresses

AN: sorry for taking so long..got grounded...sorry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Plot..the rest is Meg Cabot's

Suze POV

"First we must get your measurements. Then I'll have Eduardo send it off to town. I can imagine the biggest gown. Bigger than Maria's."Jesse's oldest sister said. They reallly had liked me more that I actually thought.

"Bigger? Marta no. I don't want bigger, just sensible. Maybe green or blue?" I replied. I didn't understand why they wanted to buy me clothes. It wasn't like I was a guest here..I worked here now.

"Okay, so we get two little ones. A nice Peach one, in case someone I don't know- Jesse- wants to take you out for a midnight stroll. A ball gown. You'll need one of those, And a sleeping gown."

I counted in my head.

"No. Marta. Thats six. Your mother only said five." I said as Josefina untied Jesse's shirt from my sholder.

"It's not like you wear the night gown out. Plus, you need something to sleep in." She said as she wrote all that she said.

Jesse's other sister Mercedes handed her the measuring tape and measured me.

"IS this Jesse's shirt?" Mercedes asked as she picked up the shirt from the floor.All five sisters eyed me.

"Yes. He tied it so that my arm wouldn't hurt."

"You let your man go bare chested while your arm hurt?" Marta asked.

"My man? Jesse is not my man." I said "And I insisted that he keep it on but he remains stubbornly conviced that it was best for the current situation." I blushed and looked away. I wished they hadn't untied the shirt, my arm needed to be secured..and the longer it wasn't the longer it would hurt.

"¿Oh realmente?" (oh really) Marta said laughing...Sometimes they did that. Talk in spanish. I didn't know what it ment. I just hoped it was nice.

They conversed in spanish until they were done.

"For now we must hide you up here. These dresses won't be done until tomorrow. Jesse nor Papi will like how she is dressed." Marta said.

The youngest Beatrice spoke up.

"Why must she hide? Her face compensates for her attire." For a 10 year old, she was pretty damn smart.

"Thank you." I blushed.

"Here we say 'gracias'. Ama is known as Senorita de Silva and Papi is known as Senor de Silva." Josefina corrected me.

When we first met, we made a pact that they help me on my manners and that I would help them with their make-up. (a talent that i discovered while we practiced on 14 year old Adrianne.)

Meanwhile, Marta gave the letter to Beatrice to run down to Eduardo. We had to wait.

Like Marta said, the dresses weren't finished until the morning when Eduardo was sent to get them. With aid of the five sisters, I got into them one at a time.

When I was admiring myself in the mirror hanging in the basement, Jesse walked in.

"Oh Im sorry, i didn't know you were in here..I'll leave---Wow" He trailed off whispering the last part of that sentence.

I blushed a darker shade then the red ball gown that I was wearing.

He smiled a smile that I wish I knew what was behind it.

It was annoying.

* * *

Jesse's POV

She looked more beautiful than ever.

Red was her color.

"Marta, Josefina, Mecerdes, get your sisters ready for the party!" All my sisters rushed up the stairs to heed my mother' s call.

I shouldn't have been surprised when my sisters took to her Susannah as I did.She was a great person. Even though I only knew her for 3 days.

"Well what do you think?" she asked looking in the mirror again.

I noticed my shirt was missing. My sisters had replaced it with some silk fabric. What they did what the shirt, I couldn't guess.

"It doesn't matter what I think Querida." I said.

"Oh...It's that bad?" she asked

What I had wanted to say was that she was the most beautiful woman that I have laid my eyes upon. But i didnt want to sound to forward. I wanted Her to like me well enough.

"No. You look nice. Very Nice."

"So who is this Maria I keep hearing about?"

"She's my cousin and was my fiance."

"Dude thats gross. You were gonna marry your cousin? Sick." She said looking away.

" It wasn't my choice. I didn't want to marry her, but our fathers wanted it. But you saved me and Now we are here."

She changed the subject.

"It's a nice touch." She showed me her arm. "Here's your shirt." she handed me the white cloth. Our hands touched for a moment, and at that particular time, my heart flopped. Just like it did when I was watching her 3 days before.

"How did you know what to do?" She moved her hand away.

" It just comes to me." I answered.

"You should be a doctor. If its that simple i mean."

I almost stopped dead. Hadn't she said that when we were in the barn when she was trying to convice me of Maria's Plan?

"I would, but they couldn't spare me here long enough to get through Medical School. I have learned to be content with that. Life must go on."

I stopped.

"I have never told anyone about that before." I admitted looking at her. She really was the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen.

She leaned agains the mirror.

"So, does that make me special?"

And without thinking, I walked up to her and put my right palm on the wall next to her head.

"No this does"

I leaned in to kiss her. Only I couldn't. When our lips barely touched, Beatrice burst in.

"Jesse and Suze sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

We flew to sperate parts of the room.

"Forgive me Susanna" and I left the room.

Had Beatrice not shown up, what would have happened? I didn't mean to act so forward. I just felt like it was something that I was waiting for. I wanted to kiss her since the first day, i realized that.

I ran up to the top and saw my mother and father sitting at the dinner table.Would that be me someday. Maybe. With Susannah, it would make living on the ranch more exciting.

Would she ever go back to her future..Or was it my future and in her present. well not really my future..but oh well. Wouldn't she have to? Her friend would realize that she never showed up and would come back to her. Wouldn't he?

I didn't want to start anything that I couldn't finish. She'd leave one day and never return. And I...? If she ever loved me the way I loved her, i would love no other.. Because it was clear now that If my feelings were put into actions, I could never love another. Susannah would be my one and only.

And then I just shocked myself.

I LOVED SUSANNAH!

* * *

**A/N: I know very long..I hope this buys me time. I will try to update as soon as possible. R and R! thanks!**


	6. Party Time!

**thanks for all the reviews..im sorry this took forever...I hope you like it!**

* * *

Suze's POV

"Susannah!" Senora de Silva called.

I drew myself from the window and I walked lazily towards the door.

It had been three weeks since my arrival to the de Silva ranch. And needless to say, I was a little bored. I didn't see Jesse as often as I wanted to. Just at dinner.

Meal times were the greatest here. I wasn't treated like a slave, I was allowed to sit with the family upon request by Jesse. The sisters had told me that he begged his father to let me dine with them. I guess it was an apology from the night he almost kissed me. I don't see why he would need to apologize. I actually wanted him to kiss me.

I soon got out of my daze when Senora's 3rd call filled my ears. I ran down the stairs and right into Jesse.

"Oh Susannah!" _don't you cry for me…_He said as we collapsed right on top of each other.

"I am so sorry Jesse." I tried to pick myself up, only I fell right back.

"Easy…Here...let me help _you" _

He slid out from underneath me and amazingly helped me too my feet.

"Thanks Jesse." I dusted myself off.. "Oh you have something right there." I dusted his shoulder off.

"Thanks Querida. How have you been Susannah?" Jesse asked.

He looked super hansom in his work clothes.

"I'm fine thanks."

"My mother says you have worked harder than any one that has ever worked for her. So she would like it if you would come to the Annual de Silva Ball."

"Dances aren't my thing Jesse."

"Well, I actually meant that I would like it if you went. You deserve a night of rest Querida."

"I don't think I'd get any rest at a dance Jesse. But okay…I will go...Now your mother is calling me. I don't want her to think I forgot my job. Good day Jesse"

Yes I know what an idiot I was.

Here he is being all nice to me and I was acting so harsh.

I was still a little peeved that he didn't say anything about the almost kiss.

I left his presence and heeded my Boss's call.

* * *

Jesse's POV

The day of the Ball arrived.

I couldn't wait to see Susannah wearing the new dress that mother had given her as a gift. I actually hadn't seen here in it yet, since I made it clear to myself not to be in one room with her while she was wearing a nice dress. Not that she never looked nice in her dresses, but I knew I wouldn't be able to resist her.

I hadn't seen her all day. Since I had to be with my father at the Hall (where the party was to take place) I hadn't the chance to speak to her. But I knew she'd be coming soon. The party was about to start.

Just then, when things were starting to lighten up around the hall, all five sisters walked in. No Susannah.

I rushed to them.

"Where is Susannah Marta?"

"She will arrive in a minute or two. She wasn't ready yet, and she wanted to make sure she was perfect"

"She's going to walk all the way over here? I must go and get her."

"NO! Hector Jesse de Silva! You will not go to her!"

What was she yelling at?

"Fine." I backed up

"We already have that taken care of Jesse. She will arrive as soon as she is done. Be Patient." Josefina said.

I had to wait.

I hated waiting.

* * *

Suze's POV

I didn't want to take too long. But I wanted to be perfect. Today was the day I was going to tell Jesse about how I felt about him. Wearing the dress I just received from Senora de Silva made me want to do anything. I applied the chain that I bought from the peddler and checked myself in the mirror.

Something wasn't right. Something was missing.

Not from my outfit.

From my life.

I didn't think a second longer and I walked downstairs and into the carriage that would lead me to the dance. The show must go on.

* * *

Jesse's POV

I just noticed Maria's presence when the doors opened.

There she stepped in.

Susannah.

Wearing a pale green gown and her brown hair nicely done, I take it by my sisters. She was beautiful. My eyes stayed on her as my mouth went dry.

Other men made their way to her, but I noticed that as soon as she saw me she left the little circle that they formed around her and made her way to me.

At least that's what I thought before she walked past me and headed right to the food table behind me. I was a little crushed. I went up to her.

"Good evening Susannah. You look nice today."

"As do you Jesse. How are we feeling today?"

"Why so curious?"

"Well, she's here isn't she? The girl you were supposed to marry?...She was a de Silva wasn't she?"

"Yes she was, sadly to say. I am fine. You don't have to worry about me Querida."

"Someone should."

"Would you like to dance with me?"

* * *

Suze's POV

"But there is no music playing," and just as I said that, the orchestra started to play.

"Now you have no excuse." He held out his hand and I grabbed it.

The way he pulled me close to him was very powerful. He put his hand on my waist and the other held my right hand.

I can't say I knew how to dance. But It was so simple with Jesse leading me.

It was a fast tune.

By the time it was over, I was out of breath. And the next thing I knew, this girl in this peach frilly dress stormed up to us and smacked Jesse right in the face.

"How dare you Hector!" she hissed. "You will not hear the end of this. I swear on Felix's grave, there will be justice on his behalf."

Oh no she didn't.

"excuse me, me and my partner here are trying to dance. And if you slap him one more time, I will find a place to fit this heel." I showed her my sandal.

"Who is this girl?"

Who was she calling girl? I didn't look younger than her.

"Maria, I don't care what you have to say. You have nerve stepping into this place. Now I do not control this young woman's feet or her mouth or her fist, so if you don't mind, Have a nice day."

And he began counting as he once did and we strolled across the floor.

* * *

Jesse's POV

The dance itself was excellent.

I couldn't have asked it to be another way.

Okay maybe minus the threats

But on the whole, the night was one I would remember forever.

After the dance, Susannah suggested that we go outside to cool off.

"Sure Querida." And I lead her to the patio of the hall.

"3 and a half weeks ago, you almost kissed me. Why did you stop?" she asked as soon as we were out of the ear of everybody.

"It wasn't for me to begin. I shouldn't have done anything. I had only known you for a few days"

She put her hand on the metal railing.

"And what is the problem with that?" she asked looking strait into the field.

" I didn't want you to think that I was forward or anything.'

It wasn't the real truth.

I loved Susannah, but I knew that one day she would leave me and I wouldn't be able to take it.

I put my hand on hers. And she looked at me.

"Jesse, for the longest-"

But I couldn't resist no more. I put both hands on both of her cheeks and lowered my mouth to hers. Kissing her gently. She opened her mouth and welcomed my tongue as I welcomed hers. I felt her hands go around my neck. It felt as though she had went on her toes to try to be as tall as me. It was a moment in heaven.

A moment that I didn't want to end.

* * *

**Now please! if you want me to rush this then r and r! **


	7. The Cliff Hanger

Jesse's POV

I haven't left her side since the night at the hall. Well, at night I did when we had to go to sleep, but you get the picture I'm sure you get the picture.

That night, since there was no room in the first carriage, Susannah and I offered to be the second trip. I would have preferred that she went on the first trip, but I wanted to talk to her alone. The conversation in mind of course would have happened earlier, but talking was the last thing on my mind at that earlier moment.

The first ride was off.

"Jesse, please don't be all 'I'm sorry for kissing you' in the morning." She turned to me as soon as the carriage was out of sight.

"I only say sorry when I mean it. I wouldn't say it a million times concerning this."

She smiled.

Then she looked down.

"What is the matter Susannah?" I asked putting my hands on her shoulders.

It was occupied by a 10 second silence.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"There is never 'nothing' Susannah. What is wrong?" I was afraid I already knew the answer to this question.

"I don't belong here." She said blankly.

I knew it.

"What do you mean Susannah? Of course you belong here. You belong here with me."

"Then why does it feel like my life is something more. Like I should be doing something else. Like this is not my life."

I knew I had to tell her.

"Susannah, there is something I've wanted to tell you for the longest time, but I didn't want to."

I had to tell her now. I didn't want her to feel something unnecessary.

"You are right.-"

"Suze?" I voice behind us came.

I recognized him as the boy who was in the barn with us that one night.

* * *

**sorry so short.  
the bell is about to ring and I wanted to give yall a little treat**

**r and r**


	8. Beginning of the Truth

**I hope yall can forgive me!**

**YOU GUYS ARE GREAT!  
I hope you like how this story is going.  
If you want to know more about me, go to the fan fiction profile for me and look at the webpage...its pretty much it really.  
Or just IM me if u have aim or something...take care and keep reading**

* * *

Susannah's POV

"Suze? What kind of name is that?" I asked stepping closer to Jesse. This guy looked like he came from a bad family, I was certain that Jesse would protect me.

"Suze? What the hell are you talking about?" the tall boy got closer "And where the hell have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you"

"Excuse me sir, but can you please-"

"And you!" The tall boy continued on as if Jesse had not said anything at all.

"Jesse, I was told you were a good guy. You know what she is and you bring her back over here. Suze, why didn't you come back?"

"She doesn't know who you are" Jesse answered for me.

I was very confused at the said moment.

"What do you mean?

"She doesn't know who she is."

"OKAY, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" I asked this time. "Jesse, what are you saying? And who are you?" I looked to the tall boy.

"I was going to tell you something earlier. You are not from this time. You belong in the same time as this fellow right here" Jesse let go of my hand. "Not with me." he then left me.

I couldn't grasp the information all at once, so I turned to the boy at the right and was all "Who are you?"

"Goodness Gracious, you really don't know who you are or I am?"

I shook my head.

"I'm A friend of yours. From the Future."

* * *

Jesse's POV

I knew he'd come back for her.

Any guy who had the power to come back would have.

That was why I didn't want to get involved with her. But it was too late. I already loved her.

I hated myself that moment.

Wanted to get away, but I wanted to stay close to her. Would they leave at once? Would she get her memories back? I wanted to ask so many questions, but my curiosity would get the better of me. Wasn't it curiosity that killed the cat?

What the hell.

I walked back to Susannah and the boy.

Susannah looked at me like she wanted to die and the boy just shook his head. I opened my mouth.

"I want answers."

Simple but short.

The boy looked at me like he had been slapped in the face. Then he changed it.

"As do I. but first things first. I'm Jack Slater."

**

* * *

**

**Gasp! Lol...how do you like them apples?  
R and R.  
**


	9. Interview

Jesse's POV

* * *

Though it wasn't the Slater from the fire. I can't ever forget a face.

Especially one that haunted me since Susannah first came in my life. As soon as I had the other buggy hitched up, we all departed to the barn on the de Silva ranch. I wanted the questions answered then and there, but I figured we needed to be in private for this.

I was the one driving the buggy, and I could feel Susanna's glares towards me. I didn't want to face her. I had lied to the woman I loved and I couldn't think of another shame to bare. The boy Jack looked like the one from the fire. He didn't talk much. And I didn't think he would either, so I kept quiet too.

* * *

10 long minutes later.

* * *

We got off the buggy and went to the hayloft. I sort of hoped that it might bring back some of her memories. Part of me wanted her to go back, the other part didn't. It would kill me to see her go.

"Lets Begin." Jack said.

"First of all. How do you know Susannah?" I asked bluntly. I wanted to make sure he wasn't a bad guy trying to kidnap her.

"She used to baby sit me. My brother Paul is a friend of hers."

"Is? As in still is? How come I don't know him. Or you." Susannah asked next.

"I was gonna ask that exact question Suze." Jack answered.

I answered in place of their question.

"She was fine when we jumped. The fall from the barn knocked her unconscious and that was the last time she knew who she was."

I was pacing back and forth. I was worried that this wouldn't go as good as I wanted it to go.

"so what are you guys saying. I mean…I'm not following this at all." Susannah looked at Jack and then me.

"Suze. You have been missing for two days. The year is 1850. You were born in the 20th century . This is the 18th. You are a mediator/shifter. You can see ghost (AN:okay I know I haven't put any ghost in here but don't worry) and speak to them. You have to come back with me."

"Ghost? That's impossible. How could I be from the future. How bizarre is that?" She replied looking at Jack alarmingly. I hadn't known the ghost part, but it explained some of her odd behavior at night.

"Look at the word you used. 'bizarre'" He put his right hand and left hand up and wiggled his pointer and middle finger. (come one people.. We are talking the fingers Dr. evil uses when he mentions lasers. "Jesse, have you ever used the word 'bizarre'?" he left the word without the fingers this time.

I shook my head. "never heard it before"

". What about your hair. How do you feel that you haven't been given its rightful products?"

" I think its shameful. It needs a good washing. I want my Herbal Essence. The leave in conditioner." She shut her mouth with both her hands as if she barely heard what she had spoken.

"Oh my Gosh."

"Does he look familiar?" he showed her a picture that he brought out of from the leather in his pocket.

"Paul." She traced the picture with her finger. "Jack. I remember now." She shut her eyes.

While she rejoiced in her recovered memory. The only question I pondered was what the hell was leave in conditioner?

* * *

**Please forgive me!**

**i didnt mean to make _that _particular mistake!  
I hope i dont make anymore mistakes!  
**


	10. Should I stay or should I go?

Suze's POV

* * *

I felt like an idiot. How could Paul cause my memories to return? What sort of power did he hold over me? Here I had God knows how long with Live Jesse and all along I didn't know it. How sad I would have to be when I had to leave. Jack told me that my mom hadn't a clue where I was and didn't even know I was seriously gone. More to the point why was Jack 10 years older?

"yes but why are you older?" I asked.

" Suze. You have been gone for 10 years. A lot has changed since you left. Father D is dead, Jesse crossed over."

"What? Jesse's gone? Father D? No it cant its only been a few weeks" I laughed. It was too much to bear

"Why didn't the one who was here before come back?" Jesse asked not looking at me. I saw fear in his eyes. As if he'd lost me already.

"It wasn't a chance we wanted to take. He was here once and we didn't want to risk medical damage."

"We?"

"Paul and your friend Cee Cee."

Cee cee knew about me now. That was great! Now I would have to go home and explain it to her.

"why does cee cee know?" I asked again

"She came to us when you were officially missing. She guessed the hole thing.

Jesse looked like he had been punched in the stomach. I knew he didn't want to go and to say the least. I didn't want to go either. But to stay with Jesse, it would cost me my family and my friends. But what about the new friends I made. Jesse's sisters? I could have the just amount of family here as I did at home. Living in present time, Ghostly Jesse didn't have a mother a father or his sisters whom he loved so much. I wondered if I could live like that. It was my mother. I'd miss her too much. I couldn't stay. I loved Jesse. But what had I changed now that he didn't die? He wouldn't be there when I got home. What would be there when I did? How would things be different?

Damn it Jesse. Loving you cost me my memory, and my life. It is not a burden, but a complication. A hard question to answer. Do I stay or do I go? It was a simple question now. If I loved Jesse, then I would stay. And I did love him. Ghost Jesse and Alive Jesse.

I cleared my throat.

"Suze. We have to get back to the future. Maybe things will be different when we do. I don't know."

"Jack. Jesse is gone. I have no future."

Jesse was my reason for living. If he wasn't there when I got home. What were things like. Why did he cross over? Damn it Jesse!

I turned to Jesse.

"I am home." I looked at Jack. "just say you never found me."

Jesse had a large smile on his face. Then he looked sad all of a sudden.

"No Querida. You can't stay. You have your family and your friends. I cannot let you do that."

"Jesse! Without you, I have no family. Here, me and you have some sort of life. Back there, we wouldn't be able to have kids or get married. Here we can live. You can live. I'm staying here with you."

"if that's the way you want it Suze, I cant stop you." and with that, Jack disappeared.

Jack was gone. And Jesse and I were left alone.

"your stuck with me now Querida. No going back."

" And I wouldn't have it any other way Jesse" and Jesse kissed me again and this time we weren't interrupted by anything.

* * *

**Okay a bad ending i know. but i was sort of rushed. I am gonna try to write a longer one next time. Maybe with less screw-ups right?  
well, thanks for reading! even though it sucked**


End file.
